


古希腊的脑洞

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy
Summary: 卡肉，打死我算了





	1. Chapter 1

这个脑洞不放的话我心里痒痒，目前笔力不够，完整讲完的话需要继续学习，嘿嘿。

时间是在希波战争之后，马其顿统一希腊之前。

杨是一名哲学家。  
杨的父亲是雅典城邦的富商，早年成了鳏夫，没有再续娶，只有杨一个独生子。杨从小就家境殷实，父亲也给他提供了良好的教育，因而杨的性格温和淡泊，但求知欲很强。  
杨十五岁那年，父亲去世了，留下了一大笔财产，但另一笔巨额债务几乎和财产等量，于是杨从富人变成了普通人。不过也不算穷，他还留有一点积蓄，足够温饱了。  
父亲死后，杨开始周游各个城邦。他从雅典出发，走遍了伯罗奔尼撒半岛，又乘船北上，游览了特洛伊和色雷斯，最终他停在了伊庇鲁斯，因为有人牵绊住了他的脚步——他在那里救了一个孩子。  
莱因哈特是北方城邦国王的长子。国王年轻时，娶了一位金发美人儿，还生了一个儿子，但旺盛的精力和喜新厌旧的性格让他几年后就对这母子俩失去了兴趣，而金发美人喜怒无常的性格也让他愈发憎恶。他又有了私生子。宫廷内部分为了两派，一派支持王后和王子，另一派则支持私生子。  
国王去世时，王子只有十岁。宫廷内部随即发生了政变，王后被杀，私生子被拥立为新国王。万幸的是，王子当时不在宫里，他在侍从的帮助下逃开了追杀。王子和侍从逃到了南边。政变结束后，私生子立即被拥戴为新国王，四岁的新国王在摄政者的授意下对莱因哈特进行全境通缉，因此莱因哈特和侍卫只能在野外暂时躲藏，没过多久，侍卫旧伤复发死了。而就在这时，旅行中的杨碰到了无依无靠的莱因哈特。  
杨看到了这个美丽的孩子，也能感觉到孩子内心的复仇之火，杨动了恻隐之心，收留了莱因哈特。  
杨和孩子一起生活了七年。在这期间，杨既是莱因哈特的保护人，也是莱因哈特的老师。因为莱因哈特的身份敏感，杨带他回了故乡生活。杨对外称莱因哈特是自己的学生。最初的三年，杨和莱因哈特生活在雅典城中。雅典城中的一切对于生长在王国中的莱因哈特来说是新奇的，在那里，莱因哈特熟悉了神话中英雄们的故事，学会了哲学和思辨，受到科学的浸染，当然，这些很大程度上都是受杨的影响。  
然而杨也不无忧心地和莱因哈特谈过对雅典未来的忧虑——和斯巴达的战争掏空了这个城邦：随着时间的流逝，民主城邦内部的矛盾越积攒越多，各种势力在看似平静的城市内部暗流涌动，迟早有一天，民主的蛀虫会毁灭这个灿烂的城邦。每当莱因哈特用专注坚定却隐藏了痛苦的目光看着自己时，杨总是忍不住心中一痛，感慨造物的无情和神祗的恶意。  
他们回到雅典的第三年，执政官特留尼西特上台。杨对这个巧言令色，满脸虚伪笑容的执政官一点好感都没有，在特留尼西特宣誓就职后不久，杨就带着莱因哈特离开了雅典。他们北上到了底比斯，在那里，莱因哈特度过了最后四年的少年时光。  
最初杨带着莱因哈特回到雅典时，很多人看着成年男子带了一个美貌的少年，都不怀好意地笑，以为莱因哈特是杨买回来的孪宠。每当这时候，杨就会绝对否认，并一再强调，自己就是莱因哈特的老师，他对莱因哈特绝没有任何年长者对年幼者的想法。杨对莱因哈特一直是宠爱的，这是对聪明美丽而智慧的生物自发的爱，虽然他经常会被莱因哈特惊人的美貌触动，但他从收养莱因哈特的伊始就决定了从此要尊重他，悉心照顾他，直到莱因哈特成年。  
不过莱因哈特和杨的想法是不同的。最初，男孩的心被愤怒和无力感牢牢攫住，那时他是充满仇恨的，但是杨的出现和几年的陪伴让一些不安消弭，取而代之的是对生活的热情。虽然那些血腥恐怖的记忆仍然在，但它们被后来生活的甜蜜点滴包裹，藏进了莱因哈特的记忆深处，被放逐的王子开始留心自己身边的一切，他努力地学习，不断让自己变得更强大，而且他在心底暗暗发誓，自己终有一天会以胜利者的姿态回到北方，征服一切，直到世界尽头，直到星辰大海。不过在想到这些时，一张脸庞也浮上莱因哈特的心头——那是杨的面容，少年莱因哈特不得不承认，自己爱上了杨，不是学生敬爱老师的那种爱，而是男人爱另一个男人的那种爱。  
最初是梦。莱因哈特梦里的人伏下身子，背对自己，温柔地露出柔软粉嫩的地方，任凭莱因哈特入侵。等到莱因哈特结束时，梦中的人翻身躺倒，用明亮的黑眼睛看向莱因哈特——那是杨的脸庞！莱因哈特骤然惊醒，从床上坐起来，身下黏湿一片，然而在旁边的床上，杨静静躺着，月光透过窗户映在他的脸上，看起来分外宁静。  
莱因哈特决定深深藏住自己的爱。杨在和莱因哈特谈到肉体时，从来不曾忌讳或者嫌弃，他微笑着告诉莱因哈特，欲望是人的本能，情欲是神祗赋予人类的，不需要羞愧，他还告诉莱因哈特，如果有爱上的人，就勇敢地去表白。不过每当谈到这个问题时，莱因哈特的内心是恐惧的，他的性格中有极端的部分——他知道自己爱杨，但他也知道杨仅仅把自己当作养子和学生，他怕杨知道了自己的情愫后，两人之间亲密的现状会被打破，杨会逃避自己（当然这是不可能的）。于是每当这时莱因哈特就会矢口否认，莱因哈特告诉杨，因为自己性格和经历的原因，他无法爱上任何人。  
杨相信了他的话。又或者说，不是相信，而是他内心就是这样希望的。杨还没有意识到，自己爱上了火一样热烈，光一样灿烂的少年。杨虽然是个智慧的人，但他在感情方面却是比较钝感的，虽然他谈论爱情，思考肉体和心灵的关系，但当他真正爱上人的时候，他将爱情误以为是老师对学生的感情，所以他完全没有意识到莱因哈特藏在心底的爱。  
莱因哈特成为杨学生后的第七年，平静的生活骤变。  
他们遇到了一个异乡人，这个人来自莱因哈特曾经的国度。异乡人没有认出莱因哈特，放心地和他们闲谈，闲谈中，莱因哈特获悉，曾经发动政变的权臣集团内部发生了分裂，有一帮年轻贵族决定找到当年流落在外的王子，保护他、向他效忠，拥戴他拿回属于自己的王位，开创新的事业。  
听到这些话，莱因哈特的第一反应是看向杨，征询杨的意见。杨却是平静的——莱因哈特意识到，杨是支持他的。杨虽然是莱因哈特的庇护者，教育者，但他一直都明白，自己的身旁从来都不是莱因哈特的真正归属。莱因哈特是雄鹰，雄鹰就应该回到北方的城邦，国王就该戴上与自己相配的铁王冠，从前是莱因哈特太弱小了，而现在局势已经发生了变化，是时候让莱因哈特回去了。  
莱因哈特决定回去，去复仇，去夺取，然而这复仇是他自己的使命，他只能独自在这条艰辛的路上踽踽独行：杨是不可能跟随他的。  
临走的前一天傍晚，莱因哈特终于向杨表白了。  
莱因哈特告诉杨，自己爱他，是孩子爱年长者的爱，是学生爱老师的爱，也是情人的爱，虽然这爱情可能会让杨感到诧异，但是这秘密在他心底藏了太多年，已经开始让他感到痛苦了，所以他必须说出来，将自己毫无保留地向杨坦白。  
莱因哈特说完后，看向星光下，篝火旁的杨。出乎他意料的是，杨没有任何言语，他只是静静看着莱因哈特，眼神清澈，像是在思考。然后他突然做出了出乎莱因哈特预料的反应——他主动吻了莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特被狂喜击中了，他紧紧拥抱住杨，就像是要将他揉进自己的身体中。  
这天晚上，杨是和莱因哈特一起度过的。莱因哈特终于拥有了自己恋慕了很多年的人。莱因哈特起初是想对杨温柔一些的，但是杨一直在引诱他、鼓励他，这激起了莱因哈特的征服欲和占有欲。虽然莱因哈特比杨小九岁，但两个人在身体上还是存在很大的差异，因此在那一晚的最后，杨昏昏沉沉靠在莱茵哈特怀里，任凭莱因哈特梳理他汗湿的黑发。  
第二天清晨，莱因哈特该出发了，杨却还在沉睡。莱因哈特用了平生最大的意志力，脱离了杨的怀抱，然后穿好衣服，带好佩剑，跨上马，在晨光中跟着等待已久的人出发了。  
那天将近中午，杨才醒来。身体是酸痛的，而房间是空的——莱因哈特走了。  
杨有生以来第一次感觉到了空虚。

莱因哈特走后的几个月内，杨慢慢调整好了自己。和一起生活了七年的人分别是一件艰难的事情，然而他必须习惯。杨重新开始了漫游，和七年前相比，各地的局势发生了一些变化——人出生、人死亡，家族兴起，家族衰落，而城邦也是这样。  
杨重新回到了雅典。他又收养了一个孩子，是个亚麻色头发的少年。少年叫尤里安，是杨朋友的遗孤。和八年前相比，杨的心态发生了一些改变，他的思想越发成熟，看问题也更深刻了，当然，在教育方法上，他也有了一些改进。  
杨和尤里安在雅典城中呆了四年。这四年里，雅典城内的形式一天比一天紧张。公民大会虽然仍在如期举办，但杨越来越能感觉到民主政治的没落：特留尼西特等一帮政客玩弄权术，向民众鼓吹牺牲，骗取选票和支持，还排除异己、陷害有才能的人。城邦内部斗争不断，经济上也雪上加霜：雅典已经欠了太多外债了。公民在挨饿，越来越多自由人沦为奴隶，妇女们迫于生计去卖淫，然而某些人却仍在享受奢靡生活，向民众鼓吹兜售泡沫一样廉价的梦想。  
当然，不仅仅是雅典，其他城邦的情况也好不到哪里去。也许是盛衰有定，也许是希腊城邦之间的战争内耗严重，这些城邦都逐渐走向了没落——除了北边的城邦——那里是莱因哈特的国度。

莱因哈特离开后的半年内，杨再也没有听到关于他的消息。等到杨回到雅典时，传来消息，说消失七年多的王子突然率领着几百人的部队出现，他们勇猛如赫拉克勒斯，狡黠如雅典娜，坚韧如戈尔贡，很快就攻破了叛逆者的防线，重新掌握了政权。  
莱因哈特在将军们的拥戴下加冕国王。加冕礼之前，莱因哈特曾以私人的名义私下写信给杨，希望他能来参加，但是杨拒绝了。对于莱因哈特的教育已经完成了，很显然，莱因哈特现在并不需要自己的帮助，而自己即使去了莱因哈特那里，莱因哈特必然会要求他留下，甚至有可能向他求婚——但是杨知道自己不可能接受，更何况，他现在又有了要教育的孩子，他希望将尤里安教育为一名民主城邦的公民，而非王国的大臣。但杨没有提到以上这些——他仅仅是祝愿莱因哈特在今后的生活中幸福而充实，希望莱因哈特做一名优秀的国王。  
莱因哈特收到回信，心中五味杂陈。他在发出信的时候就已经预料到了杨会这样回答他，但很明显，杨估计错了自己在莱因哈特心中的分量。莱因哈特的对他的爱与思念不减，相反，分离让这爱情更加炙热灼人。当然，这些还不是眼下最紧迫的问题——莱因哈特的理想其实从来都没有变过——他是命运中注定要征服的人。  
而莱因哈特稳定政局后，他的目标成了征服全希腊：征服的目标包括了德尔菲、底比斯、斯巴达，以及，雅典。

大家好，这一更我要拼命撒狗血了。  
莱因哈特从小就是胸有大志的人，他是绝不会仅仅满足于当一个小城邦的国王的。莱因哈特也很清醒，他紧紧把握着时代的潮流：南方的城邦，无论是君主制的还是民主制度的，都逐渐走向了没落。莱因哈特曾和杨在许多城邦居住过，他懂得独裁制度的内核，也清醒认识到了民主城邦表面自由下的弊病。历史的发展不会以个人的意志为转移，但历史的浪潮中永远都会有强者。  
既然一定要有强者，那么为什么不能是他呢？  
既然已有的两种制度都已腐朽，为什么不能是他它们摧毁呢？  
莱因哈特的周围聚集了很多优秀的青年，他们才华横溢，野心勃勃，他们誓要统一希腊，开创新纪元。  
继位的第三年，莱因哈特发动了战争。  
战争的进程非常顺利。在仅仅两年内，莱因哈特就统一了希腊北部的全部领土。  
在莱因哈特进行战争的期间，南方各个城邦都对他不大在意——君主制国家内部矛盾激化，而民主城邦则专心于无休无止的内斗。而等到北方的君主，他们视为“蛮族”的莱因哈特取得辉煌的胜利时，莱因哈特的国家已经有了并不算小的实力了。  
南方的城邦对莱因哈特抱有敌意，但他们内部的意见并不统一。有的人主战，认为应该趁着莱因哈特刚结束战争，守备空虚的时机一举灭掉莱因哈特，有的人主和，觉得莱因哈特充其量是个蛮族，大家完全不用担心，蛮族就该有蛮族的领地，他是不会傻到把野心投向拥有灿烂文明的希腊城邦的。经过激烈的讨论，第二种观点占了上风，当然，很大程度上是因为南方的城邦们各怀心思，担心如果开始讨伐，即使成功了，他们的城邦也占不到任何便宜。总而言之，南方的城邦并没有对迅速崛起的莱因哈特采取任何措施，任由莱因哈特继续做大。直到莱因哈特拥有了堪称全希腊最强的实力。  
希腊的城邦这才真正感觉到了威胁，不过已经为时过晚了。  
第二年春天，莱因哈特开启了对南方城邦的战争。战争的情况就如莱因哈特所准备的那样，一路势如破竹，没遇到过什么像样的抵抗。希腊的城邦们这才紧急组成了联军，共同对抗莱因哈特。  
联军在底比斯北部和莱因哈特的军队展开了激烈的战斗，莱因哈特取得了辉煌的胜利，联军几乎溃不成军，但是这胜利并不完美，因为有一支联军的部队突破了包围，而且给莱因哈特的军队带来了不小的损失，也为联军保存了一部分实力。  
带领这支部队的人是谁？  
这场战役结束后，莱因哈特虽然取得了一定的成果，但因为补给不足的问题，暂时后撤，为下一次大军进攻做准备。同时，他也通过各个渠道打听，那场战役里，带领联军残众逃脱的将军究竟是谁——莱因哈特很感兴趣这个人，也希望能把这个人收到麾下。  
然而回到莱因哈特身边刺探消息的人都没能带来什么有价值的信息，他们只知道那个将军是个雅典人，除此之外就没有更多的消息了。  
不过如果莱因哈特知道真相的话，他会感到震惊的。那个人是杨。

莱因哈特在发动战争之前曾经尝试过给杨写信，但他没有说过自己关于未来的打算。信里只有思念和亲切的问候。莱因哈特选择尊重杨，但他也很担忧，开战以后，如何保证杨的安全。不过他觉得杨一定是猜到他的意图了，因为使者回来的时候告诉他，杨看完了回信，但是笑了笑，把信收了起来。当使者希望他能回一封信的时候，杨摇了摇头，拒绝了使者。  
莱因哈特虽然失望，却并不感到很意外。杨虽然并不喜爱雅典城中的那群煊赫的政客，但他从骨子里就是雅典的公民，他深爱着自己的城邦。杨是雅典人，可是莱因哈特不是，莱因哈特有自己孤独的宿命，那就是一路攀登，直到爬上这片大地的最高点，直到抵达奥利匹斯山的高度。

时间推移到秋天，莱因哈特发动了第二次战役。这次莱因哈特仍然是亲自上阵担任总指挥，而联军那边，指挥官则是杨。杨因为在上一场战役中取得的巨大成功，在联军内部获得了极高的呼声，因而他在这次战役中毫不意外地被任命为指挥官。  
在这场战役中，莱因哈特拥有联军三倍的兵力，却并没有占到什么便宜。战斗持续了三天，结果是莱因哈特无奈撤退。  
杨在这场战役中一战成名。希腊城邦内部甚至开始了对于他个人的崇拜。很多人提议让希腊各个城邦组成联合政府，让杨出任独裁者，然后带领希腊人对抗北方的入侵者。然而杨拒绝了。杨很清楚，如果自己成为独裁者，局势势必走向他不愿看到的局面，而以他的骄傲和热爱自由的天性，他绝不愿意成为一个“英明”的独裁者。  
不过如果不去争取的话，就会有别人觊觎这个位置。拒绝了权力的杨回到了雅典，他被授予了军职，成了一名普通将领，而雅典城的执政官特留尼西特进一步攫取权力，成为了希腊城邦实质上的掌权者。  
这时候莱因哈特才知道，对面的指挥官是杨。  
莱因哈特听到这消息的时候简直难以置信，他向使者确认了很多次，那个将军是不是叫杨威利，那个人是不是住在雅典城南，父亲是已故的富商，杨黑发黑眼，个子不高，看起来完全不像是个军人。使者对他的这一连串问题一一加以确认，终于让莱因哈特相信，那个人确实是他的保护人、老师，以及，他挚爱的人。  
莱因哈特因为这个消息错愕了很久。但他的心中一个隐隐约约的想法却升了起来。  
诚然，杨是他的老师，保护他、教给他知识，但是在他们曾经的关系中，莱因哈特一直是弱者，他崇拜杨，仰视杨，像爱神灵一样敬爱着杨。但是现在他强大了，拥有了无可比拟的力量，所以他可以把那个人抓到手心里了。但是没想到战争开始后，杨居然成了将军，而且给莱因哈特统一的道路上带来了巨大的阻碍。作为学生，莱因哈特理应因为和导师站在不同阵营而感到痛苦，但是奇异的是，他的内心升腾起了一种类似于征服欲的东西，他仍然记得杨拒绝了参加自己的加冕礼，他仍然记得那封杨始终不曾给与回复的长信，他也记得七年前他进入杨的那个晚上，杨略带痛苦的无助样子。  
莱因哈特第三次发动了战争，这次战争以占据土地为目的，吞并了除了雅典和伯罗奔尼撒半岛以外的所有领土。当然，不出莱因哈特所料的是，拜他曾经的导师、现在的宿敌所赐，他又在进攻雅典的过程中频频受阻。  
莱因哈特用一部分军队围困雅典，又让另一支军队渡海南下，继续进攻，以此牵制雅典军队的主力。他在等待和杨决战的那一刻。  
不过莱因哈特的军务官显然并不赞同莱因哈特的想法。奥贝斯坦认为，拿下雅典城的方法很简单——解决雅典军队的指挥官就可以了。而执政官和公民大会掣肘甚至迫害优秀的将领是雅典的传统，因此完全可以利用这些人除掉杨。当然，军务官等人也知道，国王好像对雅典的将军有执念，不过这没有多大关系，如果要达到目的，手段狠毒一点，做得隐秘一点就可以了。  
奥贝斯坦的代表和特留尼西特进行了私下的会面。面对对面提出的丰厚条件，特留尼西特毫不犹豫地同意了对方的要求。对于特留尼西特而言，他所放弃的是一个摇摇欲坠的城邦，而他将获得的是无尽的财富和优厚的地位，当然，这个过程也不是没有失败的可能——不过总好过他嗤之以鼻的民主制度。  
特留尼西特早早就在军队里安插了一队士兵，这些士兵是他的亲信，听从他的命令。而这队士兵中的一个人正是杨的亲卫队成员。  
三个月后，决战爆发。杨只有莱因哈特五分之一的兵力，这些士兵们是杨忠诚的追随者，他们士气高涨，他们决心捍卫雅典城至死，而莱因哈特的军队经过几个月的养精蓄锐，实力大大增强。他们知道对面的指挥官就是有着鼎鼎大名的杨威利，但他们更相信自己的君主莱因哈特，他们决心奋力一搏，结束对面传奇将领的胜利神话。  
在决战中，莱因哈特和杨都拼尽了全力。战斗持续了很多天，两方的实力都遭到了极大的消耗，可是战争已经进入了白热化，任何一方都没有机会再后退了。而渐渐地，随着战斗越发惨烈，莱因哈特和杨的军事才能也得到了充分的显现，他们也终于有机会一较高低了。然而莱因哈特却没能获得他期望中的胜利，胜利的天平渐渐向雅典的将军倾斜，眼看着莱因哈特就要在失败的屈辱中黯然收场了。  
莱因哈特命令士兵修整，然而第二天，事情出现了转机。  
雅典方面，因为前一天战斗取得了辉煌的胜利，疲惫已久的士兵们终于有机会稍微喘息了。这时，特留尼西特安插在杨身边的亲信终于有了机会。他们趁着杨视察军队，暂时不受严密保护的时候发动了叛乱。而驻地外，莱因哈特的军队早已做好了准备，他们大举进攻，最终击败了雅典的军队，当然，也抓住了杨。  
杨被抓的时候，尤里安不在他身边，很幸运的是，尤里安从险境中脱身了。虽然雅典城被攻下了，但总算留下了一支有生力量。  
虽然尤里安暂时安全了，但是杨的处境就越发危险了。

莱因哈特抓到了自己心心念念很久的人，但是如何处理敌人的将军就成了莱因哈特方面的所有人都感兴趣的问题。军务官等人频繁提议，让莱因哈特早早杀掉他，永绝后患，也有人说，杨是个奇才，不如让国王亲自赦免他，然后向他提供王国的高官厚禄，让他向国王效忠。但是莱因哈特知道，这两件事情，他都做不到。  
最初抓到杨的时候，莱因哈特不愿见他：主要是不知道该如何面对他。杨一直被单独关押在莱因哈特隔壁的营帐中，莱因哈特没有给他加锁链或者镣铐，他知道杨跑不掉。而杨也从没要求过要见莱因哈特。两人像是心照不宣一样。  
莱因哈特攻下雅典之后停了一段时间，用来休整部队。  
在没有军务缠身日子里，莱因哈特曾经步入雅典城，去看他少年时和杨一起生活过的地方，这时候有人向他提醒，说这里是杨的家。  
这么多年，他还一直住在这里啊，莱因哈特心里想着。  
这时候旁边有莱因哈特军队里的人闲言碎语说，听说杨以前养了一个很漂亮的金发小男孩，后来那个小男孩不见了，杨就又养了一个亚麻色头发的小男孩，后来听说这个小男孩长大了，一直陪着他。  
又有人猥亵地说，啧，我知道，第二个男孩叫尤里安，是个爹妈都死了的雅典人，后来好像成了他的护卫。杨养着这些男孩儿，很明显就是把他们当做泄欲的对象啊。雅典人就是这么淫乱，恬不知耻，玷污神的荣光。  
他们说着说着，却发现国王的脸色变了。  
当莱因哈特得知杨又收养了一个孩子以后，内心是嫉妒的，而当他听说这孩子是雅典人的后代时，心里一凉——当初自己邀请杨前来，杨不来时，他是不是已经收养了这个孩子？既然当初杨愿意和自己发生关系，那么和这个少年呢？杨是个成年男人，而这个少年清纯温柔如百合花，假如杨真的喜欢他呢？  
莱因哈特被嫉妒和愤怒冲昏了头脑，他有种被背叛了的愤怒。  
莱因哈特拂袖而去，准备回到自己的营帐，但是他突然改变了主意，走进了关押杨的营帐。帐外看守的士兵们纷纷向他行礼。  
营帐内的设施不算简陋，灯光昏暗，杨正拿着书歪在床上。他听见声音，以为是来送饭的看守，然而等他抬头时，看见了快步走进来的莱因哈特。  
他们已经有五年没有见面了。然而杨没空感慨这个，因为莱因哈特大步走了过来，牢牢钳制住了他。莱因哈特的眼神让他感觉恐惧。莱因哈特的动作是粗暴而愤怒的，仿佛他的唯一目标就是占有杨，让杨感觉到疼痛。杨被莱因哈特剥光了，扔到床上，莱因哈特分开他的双腿，掐着他的脖子，强暴了他。  
莱因哈特进入的过程中，杨一直在反抗，然而他最多只能用虚软的双手抠挖莱因哈特禁锢他脖子的大手，在一次又一次猛烈的撞击中获得一点点喘息的机会。但这些对于莱因哈特还远远不够。第一轮粗暴的蹂躏结束后，莱因哈特压在杨身上，抬起他汗湿而苍白的脸颊。莱因哈特终于忍不住了，他问尤里安和杨是什么关系。  
是你的学生吗？又或者说，是你的情人？你是在我走后多久收养了他的？他什么时候第一次上你的？又或者说，他是个百合花一样纯洁的美少年，所以你动了心，上了他。  
你是用这里上他吗？莱因哈特边问，边掐住了杨的性器。疼痛让杨蜷起身体，然而莱因哈特不允许，他强硬地拉开杨的四肢，然后把杨身体的一部分抓在手里把玩。杨不想回答这些问题，他知道他没有，然而他不想为自己辩解，因为这并不能证明什么。  
杨很清楚，让莱因哈特这样对他的原因不是尤里安，当然，也不是误会。杨现在只是一个囚徒，而囚禁他的人正是莱因哈特，所以他当然有权力对自己做任何事情，包括强暴他。  
等到杨彻底明白了自己的处境后，他停止了无谓的反抗，任由莱因哈特一次次的侵犯。但杨的沉默也给了莱因哈特更彻底地折磨他的理由。杨被莱因哈特摆出了各种姿势，淫荡的，羞耻的，莱因哈特就像不知疲倦一样，把这些年来的所有思念和欲望，以及征服者的胜利感加诸杨的身体上。  
莱因哈特开始吻他。准确来说，是吻咬他，带来很多疼痛和刺激。杨咬紧嘴唇，努力不发出呻吟，但莱因哈特感到不满意。  
莱因哈特知道，做爱的时候，杨会尽力抑制呻吟，也许这是天性使然。五年前的晚上，杨躺在自己身下时，就紧紧咬着牙关，即使被折腾得迷乱，也没发出哪怕一点示弱的声音，当初的自己虽然注意到了这一点，但为了照顾杨的感受，没有强迫过他，然而现在，情况改变了。不过即使今晚他没有成功，也没有关系，杨在他手里，他还有足够的时间。

在这天之后，杨作为囚徒，状况差了很多。  
他被直接关押在了莱因哈特的房间里。  
之前他还可以在关押的房间里走动，甚至还有人给他送书进来，然而现在，他被剥下衣服，用镣铐锁住手脚、黑布蒙住双眼，扔在莱因哈特的床上。  
莱因哈特开始调教他，用各种手段逼他就范。  
杨虽然意志坚定，但在身体上，他完全无法抵抗这些粗暴的处置。  
他曾被迫跪在莱因哈特身前，给莱因哈特口交。他知道这时候莱因哈特正在听人汇报战争的情况，但是莱因哈特用手抓着他的头发，命令他继续下去。他也曾像之前的每个夜里一样，拒绝发出羞耻的声音，但莱因哈特硬挺的性器一次又一次撞击他，折磨他，给他带来恐怖的痛感和快感。即使莱因哈特没有需要解决的欲望，只要一有空闲，就会折腾他，用的东西也五花八门，不过他一直很小心，没有弄伤过杨。  
一段时间的调教让杨的身体已经习惯了过量的快感。


	2. Chapter 2

返回上一章即可，呜呜呜呜


End file.
